The sage of konoha
by Hailbeforeme
Summary: ## I did not liked how the story was shapping. Up for adoption## His grandfather took action in raising him in secret, now he will be the new Sage of the word since Hagoromo. Naruto will be Godlike. First story. Naruto X ? Sasuke good or evil? (Read to know) OC. This is an M rated story because of violence. Lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

The Evolution Of The Sage

Hello fellow people from fan-fiction.

I am new to writing a story, I have read countless of stories.

I would allow helpful criticism but flaming me would not be nice.

Thank you for your support. ^_^

Also this will be my first story I will have written. This will be a God-like storie.

I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto is the rightful owner.

*cries in corner*

* * *

><p>"Step away from the woman or the kid dies Yondaime" came the voice of a masked stranger.<p>

"Wait...", replied Minato Namikaze also known as Konoha Yellow Flash

"I wont repeat my self, step away from the kyuubi host" the masked stranger sternly replied.

As soon as Minato stepped away from kushina Uzumaki, the masked stranger flinged Naruto into the on pure muscle memory he managed to catch Naruto

-SCHZZZZZZZ-

'Paper bombs? But how...'- He thought.

That instant he tossed the blanket Naruto was covered with and flashes to his hide Naruto on the cradle, he goes to re-stock on kunai's.

'He made me us the hiraishin, he's no regular ninja.'

"Naruto, I'll be back..." getting a quick look at his son notices a smile on him.

"Smiling at such time naruto, I'll be back going to rescue your mom."

*scene change*

"W-who are you?" Questions Kushina the wife of the Fourth.

"Me? I'm the person that will save this rotten world" came from the slowly toward kushina notices a seal. 'So she has that seal. Sensei, you..'

"Look into my eye Kushina, I promise you will...HAHAHA. Have a painless death"

Just like he ordered Kushina looked into his right eye.

'S-Sharingan, he's an Uchiha..'

*Kyuubi*

'This feeling, it reminds me of that day.' "GRRRRRAAA"

Kushina bodie started forming a cloak, then two blood red tails shot right out. Soon, the kyuubi formed.

The kyuubi has been released to the world once again.

"SO! My pet, kill her!" Came a shout from the man. The beast, in a state of trance brought down his paw to crush Kushina.

-BOOOOM-

"I see, so you had your formula of the hiraishin mixed in with her seal, didn't you Minato." he told to the sudden appearance of Minato.

On the other side of the destruction that the Kyuubi made you could see a blond man holding a bodie. 'He was after Kushina. And succeeded in releasing the Kyuubi. Who is he'- thought Minato.

Flashing away, MInato made it to his secret hideout where Naruto was at. "Kushina, stay with naruto, I'll deal with the masked stranger "- said Minato. "Minato.." came a soft response from kushina. "He has the sharingan." This surprised Minato. " He has what?" "He has the sharingan"

Walking to the other side of the room he retrieved his cloak. A Haori with red flames on the bottom.

"Kushina...I'll be back." Was the last thing Minato said.

*Masked Man*

"Rin...This world is so cruel. Soon we'll be together."- Placing his hand on the tomb of Rin, silently saying " Kuchiyose No Jutsu". That instant, the plumes of white odorless smoke came the Kyuubi.

-RAAAAAAAWWR-

That strong roar mixed with the demenomic chakra made a sonic boom, destroying countless of houses. 'Destroy this pathetic village' came the tainted thoughts of Tobi.

*Scene Change*

That instant the Kyuubi was summoned the tainted evil chakra was felt throughout the village. 'Shit! Did the seal fail. What happened'-thought Sarutobi Hiruzen, The third hokage. Immediately putting his battle armor he started planning how to deal with the Kyuubi. On an instant he appeared on top of a building. Two Anbu squad appeared. The captain know as Wolf said, " Hokage-sama, what are the orders?"

" Set up a perimeter of a radius of 500 feet from the kyuubi, Cat I want you to round up every jounin. Dolphin I want every chunin and gennin assisting the civilians to evacuate, and I want it NOW!"- came the order of the past hokage. " HAI!"

*Scene Change*

Flashing to the top of the Hokage Monument Minato stared down at the village watching the jounin using any way of stopping the beast. 'What is tha-SHIt'. On the other side of the village, the kyuubi was preparing an Imari. As the kyuubi was compressing the ball of energy it made a wave of pressure, blasting away 30 ninjas away. Once that was done the kyuubi released the ball of energy. As it was going thru the village it created a path of destruction, once it made it to the Hokage monument the imari was getting absorbed by some barrier.

*Minato P.O.V*

'Shit! need to create the barrier now.'- Holding the three pronged kunai the barrier was activated and successfully send the Imari far away from the village.

*Scene Change*

'tch. He managed to send it away.'- though the masked man. Kamui away to the fourth hokage position, he tried to absorb him.

Minato noticing quickly that the masked man had appeared behind him he flashed away to another area.

'That jutsu. he just teleported behind me. It's way above my jutsu or the Nandaime'-

Just as he finished that thought, the man came swirl pattern coming from his right eye.

"Yondaime, just as I thought. You won't be easy to be dealt with'-Snorted the man. Without flinching at his words he started thinking of a strategy. Immediately Minato through 6 of his special kunais at the ground 10 feet apart from each forming a 5 pointed star.

"What was the reason of attacking Konoha" Came a quick response from Minato.

Not moving at all the masked man took out some chains which he Immediately attach some hand cuffs to his arms.

Minato acting quick, throws a kunai which just phaces right thru his head. That instant he notices objects can pass right thru him. 'what? It phased right thru him...' Came a confused thought of Minato. Jumping back he grabs another kunai from his pouch and runs to the masked men. At the same time, the masked man is running to his enemy. 'If I want to hit him..'- thought Minato 'I'll need to be faster.'- finished the masked man. At that instant Minato created a rasengan in one hand, throwing the kunai at the last second it phased thru the mans head. Right when the masked man was close to touching Minato. He flashed away and slammed the rasengan on the back of the masked man back forming a huge crater. Jumping away Minato made three hand signs and said " Summoning restriction seal" The kuanis that were positioned on the floor earlier started glowing. Kanji started leaving from the seals on the kunais and going towards the man, finishing with a five pointed star on his chest.

"What is this."- responded the man looking at the seal that took place on his chest. "You're now unable to summon the Kyuubi."- Said minato while smirking. "Hmph! This is only temporary. I will come back for my pet."- Said the now smirking masked man. Using kamui, he vanished from sight.

'What he said. It could be true...SHit the Kyuubi.'-Were his final thoughts before flashing back to the village.

*Scene Change*

-Fire Style: Great Fireball- Countless of fireballs going towards the kyuubi. Mostly from the Uchiha clan and Sarutobi Clan.

The flames look like they were doing nothing. -Earth Style: Giant Earth Dome- A giant dome of earth started surrounding the kyuubi. Being reinforced by most anbu the wall was strong, and thick enough to hold the kyuubi in place. Sarutobi Immediately notice the sharingan eyes spinning on the kyuubi, then turned back to its original slitted form. Then all hell broke loose. The kyuubi now not being controlled had access to its full power. Using its tails that has been said that can cause tsunamis and shatter mountains. It destroyed the dome rather easily. The Anbu were losing hope. Everything they tried, the kyuubi would destroy it. When all hope was lost, a toad twice the size of the Hokage mountain was summoned on top of the kyuubi.

*MInato P.O.V*

"Chief toad hold him for a few seconds I need to teleport the kyuubi out of the village." Came a reply from Minato. "I'll try my best, this is infact the strongest biju."

Few seconds later the beast was gone.

*Normal P.O.V*

" Hokage-sama, where did the Kyuubi go." Came a tired voice from an anbu. "The Yondaime teleported it away."

*Scene Change*

-Sage Mode: Barrier of the gods- Flashing away, Minato went to get Naruto. 'The only way to defeat, and save the world is sealing the beast.'- Appearing in the room he was greeted by Kushina breast feeding Naruto. " Honey, I.. I need to seal the kyuubi…" "WHAAT! No! You will not seal the kyuubi in Naruto, he is just a child." Screamed Kushina. " have you not seen how other Jinchuriki are treated! I'll seal it into me. I will die with the kyuubi.'

"Kushina, You know in a couple years the kyuubi will be back, also I need to seal it into Naruto. The man I fought. He will be back, and I believe Naruto can defeat him were I failed."- Minato tried to reason with his wife. "But! Fine!"

Gently grabbing naruto he smiled. He can see he had his hair and face. But his eyes. They were black just like his grandfather. Chuckling, he started applying the seals into his body. After he finished he teleported Naruto and kushina.

Meanwhile Minato gone, Gambuta was battling the fox. So far the toad had multiple wounds, a scar on his right eye. The landscape was decimated.

Minato arrived to the battlefield. taking a few seconds to process the damage the battle field he began the ritual. "Kushina, I will be using the Forbidden seal from the uUzumaki's."-Minato told to his wife. Hearing the method that Minato will be using Kushina started to scream at him. "Minato, you know what it would do to you. YOU WILL DIE. What about Naruto. I'm going to die."-Kushina tried to reason.

"I know what it does, but it is the only method to seal the kyuubi."- He said with a soft voice. Gently placing naruto on a little bed, he began drawing the seals.

Moments later Toad Chief poofed away, to heal his wounds from the battle he just had with the kyuubi.

"Fourth, seal me Into your child. He might be the only person with the power to match him"- Kyuubi said.

"Will...Will you take care of him…" The Fourth said but was Interrupted by the kyuubi. "I shall, he is infact the one"- assured the kyuubi. 'The one? What is he talking about?' Were the his thoughts.

"Kushina, put all your chakra in the seal I will do the same."-Minato responded.

*HAKKE NO FUIN SHIKI*

Standing on the other side of the feild stood a figure wearing an atkatsuki cloak. " It has began. In 5 years we will give him everything his grandfather owns." Silently sliding down the earth the fgure left.

A/N: This is my first story. I will explain a couple issues.

1) This is in fact my first story, spelling will be an obvious sign of that.

2) I'm not sure how to do a fighting scene but I will try my best.

Let me know how well this chapter is.

I will be updating around tuesday or wednesday, and will stop at chapter 5 if it is that horrible.

Thank you, for reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting him

I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto is the rightful owner.

*cries in corner*

* * *

><p>"It has been 1,825 days since the kyuubi was sealed into <em>him. <em>It's time to begin his training…"- A figure said to no one in particular. Walking thru the hallway he made it to 2 big rectangular stone walls with the Uchiha clan sign there.

"KAI.."

The figure sealing everything into a big scroll made his way to another room. This one in particular was smaller than the other one but had an item floating.

*Konoha*

This village has been the home of many strong shinobis, both woman and man. The village is also the richest. That being said many villages had grudges towards it. Iwa being one of them. The reason why? Well because of its strong ninjas, The fourth himself was the reason they lost the war.

*Konoha*

"Naruto, how you feeling.."- Came a voice of what sounded an old guy. It was the voice of the new hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. "

"I'm feeling fine, why do people call me demon. I didn't do anything to receive that name."- Naruto responded with a tearful look.

"I do not know Naruto, but after you get out of the hospital I'll take you to ramen. How does that sound?"- Hiruzen replieded. "Yatta! Ramen, Ramen, Ramen…" Chuckling at Naruto actions he leaves to his office. 'Naruto..'-With a heavy sigh he continues with his thought."I just hope they will notice you are not the kyuubi."

"Uzumaki Naruto.."

"Yes, thats me."- Replied Naruto with a questionable look. "You're release you can go ho.."-said a nurse, but never had the chance to finish it since Naruto had already left.

"huh? he left, that brat."- chuckled the nurse leaving to attend other patience.

Leaving the main doors of the hospital, naruto notices it is already late. 'Need to hurry home.'

Now Naruto's home is rather simple, 3 rooms in total. One room for his bedroom, another is a bathroom. The final one is the kitchen. Walking to his bed he hears footsteps coming from outside. "Who is it.."-he said rather scared. Turning on the lights he gets greeted by a hooded surprised by the figure he screams "AHHHH! Who the hell are you?"

"So rude. You need to learn some manners young one."- The hooded figure responded, " I'm sorry, but sir who are you."

"I'm one of your godfather. But more as in a trainer for the future young one."- responded on in a matter a fact tone. "Trainer? Godfather? Why?"

"Your grandfather told me to train you when the time comes right. Come with me Naruto..."- as the hooded figure was talking, Naruto had a confused face, with a hint of happiness. "Do you agree Naruto? I will bring you back by the time you graduate from the academy."

"Yes, I'll go, but please tell me who my parents are and who is my grandfather."-Naruto stated with a straight face."In time I shall tell you who they were, but I assure you they loved you. Naruto I will need to make a blood clone to make the hokage think you are here,alright."

"Hai, kyoufu."

After seeing Naruto agreed he grabbed a kunai and cuted Naruto in his right arm. Getting a couple drips of blood on the floor he heals his arm with the mystical palm jutsu, the proceeds to use three hand signs. "Blood style: Art of the human clone." The jutsu being done, the blood started to bubble up. After a couple minutes there was a replica of Naruto. "Wow! You look like me."- The original Naruto stated. " No! You look like me."- Replied the clone. After this being said, both Naruto started having a dispute of who is the real one.

'Kami better help me. When I see you boss I will use your forbidden jutsu on you.'- The figure said to himself. "Ok, Ok. Ok. Settle down children, You.." The figure pointing at the clone started giving him orders. "You will act as a deadlast throughout the academy which you will start in a year from now. Now Naruto lets go."

"But, whaaat…"-The clone throwing a tantrum. Now the instructions being stated Naruto grabbed his godfather hand and sinked underground.

*Some Where*

Naruto and his godfather appeared in a big squared room. There were doors all around the room. Naruto being five, a mere child was amazed by the numerous doors and the labels on top of each door.

*Konoha*

The next day after the departure of Naruto, the clone naruto made his way to the Hokage office. **A/N: Clone Naruto will be lower case. **

"Ah, miss would it be alright if I see Ji-Ji?"

The woman looked at naruto and smiled, "sure, he will be at the office."

naruto smiled back and ran up the stairways. _** Knock Knock**_** "**Come in.."- came the voice of the third Hokage. "Ah, naruto how you been?"

"I've been doing good Ji-Ji.."-naruto replied with a smile. "Ji-Ji…"

"Yes naruto.."

With a thoughtfull look he asked the hokage, "Ji-Ji, is it alright if you send the masked ninjas out of the office, I want to speak with you privately."

Getting a surprised look from the hokage he flared his chakra a little and the anbu left. Silently using the ram hand sign to activate the privacy seal he question naruto. "What is so private to send the Anbu out, naruto?"

Walking around the office he set his eyes on the Yondaime picture and begins "I have been wondering, why do I have blond hair. No one besides the Yamanaka, and the fourth Hokage have blond hair?"-While saying this Hiruzen had a nervous mixed with a troubled face.

'His questioning his hair color. Even tho he is 5 he is starting to figure out who his parents are.'- This were the troubled thoughts of the Hiruzen.

"naruto.."- Not even finishing his explanations, he was interrupted by naruto.

"The fourth Hokage is my father right?- The face of the hokage was priceless. "H-How did you found out?"- naruto smiled, well more like a big foxy grin. "We have the same hairstyle, same blue eyes. My jaw line is the same as his. I look like a chibi of him."

"naruto, I'm sorry I lied. I just wanted to prevent any assassinations from Iwa or Kumo."-The hokage tried to explain. "Ji-Ji it's alright what is done is done."-

Surprised by this he smiled. "Now that you know you are the Yondaime son, what will you do?"- The hokage asked.

"Simple, I will train as hard as I can and take that hat from you."

"You sure will naruto…."

*Somewhere*

"Naruto starting today, we will train for 8 years, and 11 months"- The masked guy told Naruto.

"Hai sensei.."-Naruto replied.

*1 Year Later*

3 shurikens were thrown at Naruto. 'Shit! Shit! Shit! I can't see the shurikens'

_tack tack tack_

"Hmmm. You managed to dodge them. Interesting."- A hooded figure said at loud.

"Ah. So you finally awaken it.."

"Awaken what?"- Naruto question "Look down."

'Sharingan, but how?'- Naruto thought surprised. "How did I get the sharingan. I'm not Uchiha?"- He questioned. "You have the blood of three different clans Naruto. The Uchihas, the Senjus, and the Uzumakis."- Naruto godfather replied.

"T-Three clans! But how?"

"Your mom is half Uzumaki, and half Senju. Your dad is Uchiha."

"I see.."

*Konoha*

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Dam clock, what time is it.."- Staring at the clock it said _7:30. _"Shit! Going to be late. My first day of the academy and I am going to be late ugh."- He said.

Racing to the academy he made it in time. all the students were there with their parent. "Look out, naruto uzumaki is here."- naruto said to no one in particular facing his thumbs at his chest.

While walking to the doors to get inside the building of the academy people around them whispering. "What is the hokage thinking.."

"Letting it learn to kill us.."

"This decision will destroy us.."

'Ignorant people."- Came a single thought of naruto.

Making his way to his room he found a couple students their. Walking up the stairs he sat on the middle row.

_30 minutes later_

"Ok students I am Iruka but call me Iruka sensei. Starting today this will be your partners for years. First year we will study math, history, and movement. Second year will be chakra, chakra control, villages history. The past three great wars, and movement…"- As Iruka was giving instructions the students were..well behaving well. " Once you get year five you can sign up for higher classes."

Knowing this, naruto will have a long years ahead of him.

*7 Years, 11 Months Later*

-9 AM-

"Now remember students, you have one week of off school, to practice for the final."

*bell rings*

"naruto man, lets go eat some steak?"- Chouji asked. "No thanks. I have a sudden urge to go to my apartment."- naruto said with a some what serious face."How about after the finals we go?"

"ah sure. Lets go Shikamaru."

"Troublesome, se ya naruto."

"see ya guys."

Walking to his apartment he smiled at all the memories he had with his friend. Meeting Shikamaru, Kiba and him playing pranks on Iruka. 'I guess I had an amazing time with them.'- He thought silently. Walking to his apartment he opened the front door and met two figures.

"I see. So it's time."

"Yes. It's time."

The masked figure did three hand signs and said, "KAI". The blood clone started bubbling and then it was absorbed into Naruto bodie. 'I see. He actually planned this well. hmm'- where the content thoughts of Naruto.

"Naruto this is the goodbye, next time we meet.."

"Will be at the battle field. Good Bye Godfather."-Naruto interrupted.

*Week Later*

'Hmm. Graduation month.'- Chuckling he went to take a shower. Finishing his shower he made his way to his dressing room. "Time to surprise everyone."

*Academy*

"_Haruno Sakura.."_

"_here."_

"_Uchiha Amy.."_

"_Present."_

"Uchiha Sasuke.."

"Hmmm."

"Uzumaki Naruto… I repeat Uzu.."- At that moment Iruka was going to repeat Narutos name, a dark vortex appeared. a few seconds went by the dark substance started to disappear. The whole class was quite, a few wondering if it was an anbu. 'hmm, pathetic.'- Does were the thoughts of an arrogant student.

"Am I late Iruka-sensei?"-he asked rather politely. During this exchange, the students were gob smacked. Last time they saw him he had an orange track suit, with his hair normal yellow spiky hair. Now he looked diferent, standing at a 5'2" making him the second tallest besides Shikamaru. His style of clothing was diferent too, now he had the traditional clothing style of the Uchihas during the clans war. **(A/N: Obito clothing when he fights Naruto and Killer Bee with out mask)**

"No Naruto. Go to your seat I would like to get the class started"

After that Naruto made his way back to his seat which was next to Chouji.

"Ok student today we will have the exams."

With the help of Iruka assistant the paper exams were handed to each student.

Look at the clock Iruka began saying, " as of now you have exactly 1 hour to complete the test."

At that instant every student flipped the page like robots that were programed to do everything at the same time.

'Tch. This test.'- Naruto thought.

After quite some time passed some a kunai was slinger at the middle of the ceiling and it made a terrible ringing noise. "Times up students, everyone go on outside for the physical test with Mizuki-sensie.

*Hokage Office*

"Ok so everyone is here."- said Hiruzen as he looked around his office.

Their stood few of the strongest shinobis. Sarutobi Asuma, a chain smoker also an ex-member from the _twelve guardian ninja._ A special group that has one job. To protect the feudal lord. This position also states how powerful no regular ninja can be elected for this position.

Next in line is Yuhi Kurenai, a recently promoted jounin. Just because she is new to being a jounin she is the best in genjutsu in the village. Her mastery of genjutsu is next to that of itachi.

The last jounin was the son of the white fang. Kakashi Hatake.

The hokage started doing some hand signs after he finished the crystal ball started flashing. After the third flash the ball then focused on the academy.

*Academy*

After finishing the test all the students went outside to do the physical test.

"Ok students their are two test and one surprise test for bonus points..."- Mizuki began.

"First is shuriken and kunai accuracy test. You will get ten kunai and ten shurikens. Depending in which range you want you could a maximum of 20 points. First up Sakura."

Hearing her name she looked at Sasuke and giggle. Making her way to the 20 ft mark she threw the kunais then the shurikens.

The instructor took notes on the accuracy and called on the next student. " Ino.."

After a couple students have passed which were almost all of them Mizuki called in Amy Uchiha.

Everyone would thought that she was like every other Uchiha but she is not. she shows no arrogance unlike sasuke.

'Tch. How pathetic. All of this girls have no training."- Naruto thought with an annoyed face.

Amy made her way to the 200 feet mark and slinged the 10 shurikens at the same time. Doing the same thing with the kunais she made her way back to area were the rest of the students were.

"Sasuke your turn.."

"Hn.."- was all Sasuke said.

At this point all of Sasuke fan girls were screaming. "Sasuke do your best.." "Sasuke give it your all..". Nonsense like that.

Doing the same thing as Amy he slinged the ten shurikens at same time at the same distance. Repeating the process like last time he finished. Putting on an arrogant smirk he made his way back.

"Naruto.."

'The demon..'- came an after tough of mizuki.

"Go on do be do your best.."

Not saying a word he walked to the 200 ft mark, grabbed the ten shurikens with one hand and the other ten kunais and threw them to the mark.

*Hokage Office*

"Weird. He threw the kunais and shurikens at the same time."- said Asuma with a confused face.

*Academy*

After the kunai test mizuki left to acumilate the points they did and Iruka came back to proctor the taijutsu matches.

"Now we're going to have 1 on 1 fights. The rules are; only taijutsu, no weapons, ninjutsu, genjutsu. First of Ino and sakura.."

"Cha. Ino pig you're going down.."

"In your dreams forhead.."

Since the start of the fight Naruto gave up watching the fights as he went to sleep.

_"_Naruto vs Sasuke..."

Hearing his name, Naruto woke up from his nap and made his way to the fighting arena.

"Hn, dobe give up your no match to an elite.."- sasuke began. Many of the students began laughing at this comment.

"Yea go back you loser.." - one said

"Sasuke-kun kick that baca ass."- the banshee screamed.

"Hn"- was the only reply Naruto made. It angered Sasuke. Who does he think he is. Ignoring an elite. His response angered him alot. Sasuke ran towards Naruto as fast as he could trying to punch but as soon his hand was going to make contact with his face, naruto grabbed the punch with his left hand. Using his other free hand he grabbed sasuke neck and lift him up, " Rushing at an enemie with out a plan could be deadly sasuke."

As soon as his words left his mouth he slammed sasuke to the ground making spider web cracks. Not even 1 minute into the fight and it was over. Sasuke barely awake got up and tried to glare at him.

Seeing that glare Sasuke gave him made him smirk.

"Tch. So far for the prodigy of the Uchiha."- he said then walked to the rest of the students, none daring enough to say a word.

"O-ok. That is the end of the taijutsu match. For all the students who would like to get extra credit perform a jutsu when your name is called."

After his fight he decided to take a nap again, but was bother by Shikamaru.

"Naruto when..?"

"When what shikamaru?"- naruto asked with his eyes closed.

"Why did you hid your strength?"-Shikamaru questioned. That was an interesting question.

"We are ninja. Our secrecy is our best power."-he said sagefully.

"Naruto come up.."

"Hm"

Getting up he walks to the designated area. Surveying he noticed their wasn't that much damege. 'Hn. I guess I can try it out.'

" Do any jutsu you want naruto."- Iruka said.

Making 5 hand signs at speeds Iruka could barely follow he called out,

" **Fire style: The dragons roar."- **as soon as those words left him a roar sounded and the practice dummy was ablirated. None of the dummy was left.

Iruka was shocked, that was an A ranked jutsu. No academy student not even a genin should have the chakra to pull that off.

Every academy student were shocked. The jutsu destroyed the dummy, the area that goes from naruto to the dummy looked as if a super hot fire ball was kicked towards the dummy.

"Ok students back inside for the rest of the final part of the exam.

As per following the instructors words the student made their way to the academy.

"Naruto.."- Amy called as she made her way to Naruto.

"Yes?"

"Where did you learn that jutsu, the Uchiha clan has most if not all fire jutsu in Konoha and I don't recognized that jutsu.?- she asked.

Making a 'hm' noise, naruto looked at her and said, " I made it up."

Her eyes opened wide as Naruto walked away from her towards the academy.

soon all the students were in their seats and Iruka began instructing them of how the rest of exams will be done.

When their name is called the student has to go to the next class room and finish the last part

"Also students remember tomorrow is the day when you receive the results."

As the names were being called Naruto was reading a book about fuinjutsu. The art of sealing.

"Naruto it's your turn."- Iruka stated.

Hearing it was his turn he sealed his book in his a sealing tattoo in a scroll. And walked to the other class room.

"Ok Naruto you have to do 3 clones, substitute with another item, and transformation jutsu."

Hearing necessities things he had to do he began. He did the ram hand signs and 3 fire clones appeared.

"Huh. Fire clones that's new naruto.."-

He then substituted with a book Iruka had in his desk.

Making some writing Iruka said next again.

With out hesitation naruto transformed into the legendary ninja. Uchiha Madara.

As Iruka studied the transformation he noticed that this substitution scared him. The detail was exact from the pictures. The way he stared stared at him made Iruka slightly scared.

With a forced voice he said, "O-ok Naruto you can leave. Make sure you come back tomorrow at 8 am."

Getting the message Naruto left in a black vortex, the same one he came in the begging of class.

*Hokage Office*

The whole time they were watching through the glass ball, Hiruzen and Kakashi were surprised Naruto hid that much away from them.

"So the deadlast was actually the smart one."- Asuma said with a smirk.

"I'm still surprised an academy student has actually taken in account what a true ninja Is."- the aged hokage said.

All the jounin nodding their heads agreeing with him.

"So all of you have what you requested?"

"Hai"- came four sounds at unison.

**Next day **

Silently walking towards the edge of Yondaime face the figure stared at the sun rise. Looking at his face you would notice one strands of tape on his each hair bang from each side, his hair looking like his grandfather Uchiha Madara. His jaw line well shown. And finally his eyes, you can see it was red and 3 black tomes. His facial expressions was blank no emotion shown at all.

Two more hours before he had to be at the academy. Does two hours passed by quickly. He always wished the sunrise never ended, it made him think clearly. It made him happy.

*Academy*

Everyone was anxious to find out if they passed. The chatter was non stop.

'Where is Naruto"- Iruka was thinking, but as soon those thoughts left him a dark black vortex appeared. Everyone shut their mouth and stared quietly.

"Glad you made it Naruto."- Iruka welcomed naruto with a bright smile.

Naruto just smiled and made his way to his seat.

"Ok students if you apply chakra to the lead village sign on your desk a Konoha head band will appear. If non appear it means you have failed."- Iruka explained.

All the students placed their palm at the sign and applied chakra. _Poof, poof, poof._

You could hear multiple _poof_ sounds as the students applied chakra to the seals. Out of the 33 students only 4 failed. All of them coming from a civilian family.

You could see multiple student cheering, silly because they are now genins. Or so they thought.

"As of today.."- Iruka began his speech he gives all the graduates.

"You are all proud Konoha genins. That means you are the lowest of the ninjas. Out in the world is dangerous. 8 out of 10 genins die out their. So learn everything your sensei will teach you." Smiling he remembered the number one academy student.

"Also the top 5 students will be named. Number 5 Sakura with a score of 87.."

Hearing this sakura smiled she was the fifth best academy student. Her mom will be proud. And Sasuke-kun will be happy. We're the thoughts of sakura.

"Number 4 is Shino with a score of 90.."

No facial reaction of shino just a slight noisier sound of buzzing.

"Number 3 is sasuke with a score of 91.."

An angry though came to him.'Tch I deserve to be the best.'

"Number 2 Amy with a score of 97.."

At this Naruto congratulated her with a smile, which she smiled back to.

"And the rookie of this year goes to Naruto Uzumaki with a score of 165.."

"WHAAT.."- Sasuke yelled, he was mad. He should deserve that score he is an elite.

"Yes, naruto got perfect marks on all test."- Iruka said proudly.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author:

Well sorry people I have not updated for like 3 months. I lost my computer, well lie. It broke down so then I recently got a new phone so I just finished it here.

I apologies for this, but I will keep up updating and doing my best to bring you chapters as fast as I can.

This chapter I'm not that proud. Any tips that can help me would be best.

Thank you readers author out. :D


	3. Chapter 3

"Team one..." - Iruka began.

"Team seven Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai..."

"Yeey.."- Sakura chanted, at the same time Ino was slamming her head comically.

'Tch'- Naruto being surprise that Ino did not start a fight with sakura. At the same time he was wondering who his partners were.

"Team 8 will be Hinata, Kiba, and shino, team 10 will be Ino chouji and Shikamaru."

Hearing the names of her teammates Ino stood up and yelled, "I'm stuck with lazzy-ass, and fa.." she never managed to finish her statement as chouji was doing some replica of the shinigami face.

" Team 12 Naruto, and Amy. Your senseis will arrive here."- Iruka said.

*Undisclosed Area*

"Your majesty, you called.."

"It's time to begin _take over _.."

"As you wish majesty.."- came a response from a man in a trench suit while pushing his glasses towards his eyes.

*Konoha*

The doors open to numerous ninjas all wearing Konoha standard green vest. After a quick brief look the sensei gave to their future genin they started calling the team numbers.

*team 8 come with me.."

"Team 9 come with me.."

Lastly all the teams were called only remaining was team 12 and team 7.

Two hours have passed and the sensei's for both team 12 and 7 have arrived.

"Ugh where's our sensei, it's been 2 hours"- Sakura said with a grumpy mode. Sasuke agreeing, mentally of course. While Sai was just drawing in a notebook. Sakura taking notice of Sai drawing asked him what he was drawin.

"Ano, Sai-san what are you drawing"- she said with her eye brows making a weird figure. As if no one said a word sai remained quiet drawing a white face.

Seeing as he didn't respond she 'huff' and went back to stare at her Sasuke-kun.

'Ah Sasuke-kun' - left her thoughts. Giggling.

Finally after 3 hours had passed the door slid open revealing a tall figure. He had a mask covering half his face and a Konoha head band covering his left eye. His name Hatake Kakashi, son of Sakumo the white fang.

"Hmm team 7.."- he began while still reading his book.

"My first impression is you're all boring. Meet me up on the top of the academy."- he said and disappeared with a leaf shunshin.

As team 7 left Naruto said the first word since the past 3 hours."You can reveal your self now."

A figure materialized. "Tch. Took you long enough to speak up." Standing there was Jiraiya, the strongest sannin of all 3.

Making a hum noise Naruto replied, "I noticed you when you first arrived here. Three hours ago." His voice had a hint of annoyance.

"Ok.."- taking a slight pause, teams 12 sensei began walking down the stairs of classroom.

"Meet me up at training ground 1."- and left with the same shunshin Kakashi did.

Making a slight _Tch _sound, Naruto looked at his teammate. "Shall we go?"

Tilting her head slightly and settling with slight smirk she said, " we have no other choice right, Naruto".

Both getting up they left to their destination, one with a fire shunshin, and the other in a black vortex. As soon as Jiraiy arrived he felt a chakra signature to his back. To his surprise he found that his little students were there.

"Ah. So you both know shunshin" he said with small surprise in his voice. One normally don't see a genin do that jutsu.

With a slight smirk Amy began, "you should know by now that we are no normal academy students". Saying the last part with slight pride in her chest.

"Well well. So she can talk"- slightly laughing at the end. "So then let's start with introductions eh".

"My name is Jiraiya, my likes are hmm well you're to young for that so writing, toads, and traveling. My dislikes are geniuses, and party poopers. My dreams for the future is to find peace in this world we all live in. You're next black eye".

Making an annoyed face she began, "My name is Amy Uchiha. My likes are pocky, my dislikes are my past clan. My dreams for the future is to start the Uchiha clan and change the image the clan had in the past in konoha". She finished with a smile looking at no one in particular.

Putting his hand on his face and making a _hmm_ sound he said, "interesting dream. You seem different from any Uchiha besides a few that I have met. And lastly you're next sunshin".

He turned his head to look to the sky and smiled, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are reading, and fighting. My dislikes are the 3 minutes it takes to cook ramen. My dream, no my future is to be hokage of konoha and bring peace to the world". Finishing his statement with closed eyes and a smile.

*Flash Back 1 Year into his training*

"Naruto what are your dreams for the future", said the masked godfather.

6 year old Naruto looked at him and smiled. "To be the first Uchiha hokage. No Uchiha has been hokage and been recognized as uchiha. My father is Uchiha, but he didn't told anyone he was", he said in a smile.

Chuckling at Naruto's dream he looked at him and made no comment, 'Tch, a dream like that. Oh well nothing I can do without disobeying leader-sama'.

"You will accomplish that dream. It's in your veins Naruto".

*Flash Back Over*

'That sounded like he was predicting. No, it was like he was telling the future. Heh'. Surprised coming from Jiraiya.

"Ok, so do you know why you're the only two members, and why you are being trained by a sannin instead of a regular jounin" he questioned.

Both Amy and Naruto nodding their heads as a no, he began explaining.

"You two are the last of two different clans, one from the Uchiha, and the other from the Uzumaki, now that's not the whole reason but, both of you have been under heavy surveillance by both anbu and the hokage himself..."

As soon as those words left his mouth both Naruto and Amy showed a face of being surprised. Both having the same thought.

"Both of you may be wondering why you are being surveilled, the reason is both of you show the kind of attitude of being on a different league of your own. You both hid your power as if you were afraid. But you're not. You showed what a real ninja means. Being in the shadows".

This answered a couple of questions for both of them. Now the only question is what are they going to do with them.

"I see". Amy said, looking towards jiraiya.

"Ok since you both have shown what it takes to be a ninja you are already a team under my orders, but first I need to know what both of you are capable off"- as soon as this word left Jiraiya mouth he jumped couple of feet backward and began doing a couple hand signs.

'So we're a team now'- thought naruto.

'So we are'- thought Amy.

"**Earth style: Dragon Impact**"- Jiraiya said. A big dragons head with a tail longer than three Jiraiya put together was going towars Naruto and Amy at high speeds.

'Shit', "Amy give me fire" - said Naruto.

Making a couple hand signs Amy said, "**Katon: Fire Stream**".

At the same time Naruto finished his last hand sign and yelled out, "**Wind style: Shield of Wind**".

When the fire jutsu came in contact with the wind jutsu it mixed together and created a flaming hot wall.

Both Jiraiya and Naruto and Amy jutsu hit which made a big explosion which left a big whole destroyed.

'Does brats. Making a combination jutsu. Mixing an A-rank fire jutsu and a B-rank wind jutsu, making it close to an S-rank'- taking action, Jiraiya flinged a couple of shurikens towards Naruto and Amy.

Dodging them Naruto grabbed a kunai and threw at the floor. When the kunai hit the floor seal signs appeared and a flash bomb was activated.

"Amy follow me.." - he said jumping towards the trees on the east side of jiraiya. Amy followed naruto until he stopped at a tree.

Naruto looked at her and began saying, "we both know that Jiraiya is an S-rank ninja, which means neither of us can take him alone..."

"So what do you propose" - Amy interrupted.

"I have a plan.." - he began.

*Jiraiya*

'So he knows sealing. Interesting brat' - he thought while trying to pinpoint their chakra location.

'Two behind me, no three, four, sixteen coming from all directions' - looking calm at the 16 clones of Naruto and Amy he then did a few hand signs and shouting out, **"Earth style: swamp of the underworld" **

The earth below of the clones started to soften and turn kinda like quicksand. Quickly the 16 clones got absorbed, and poof out of existence.

"Is that all." - Jiraiya said taunting them with a smirk. He then turns around to see a presence he was not expecting. Naruto using his sexy jutsu.

*thump*

Jiraiya landed on his back with a bloody nose and a perverted smile.

"Should we leave him there" - Amy asked with a confused smile.

"Hmm I guess we should." - Naruto finished with a slight smile.

"Want to get some lunch Naruto?"

"Hm. Sure." - he said.

*Couple Hours Later*

"Ok every sensei is here so let's begin this meating." - came the voice of an elderly.

"Team 1 faile"

"Team 2 fail"

"Team 3 fail"

"Team 4 fail"

"Team 5 fail"

"Team 6 fail"

"Team 7. Pass..."

Now this got everyone attention. Every team Kakashi has gotten he fails them.

"Would you mind explaining kakashi." - The hokage said.

"Well, I did the bell test to see if they got what it takes to be a team. Sakura only wanted to work with Sasuke, and Sai she kept on pushing him away. Sasuke did not wanted to work with anyone at all. And Sai well thought outside the box and tried rounding them up together to fight me but failed miserably. At the end I tied up Sakura and told them not to feed her and they end up feeding her. And that is how I passed them." - Kakashi said with slight U eye smile.

At the explanation some did the 'hmm' others stayed quiet. "Ok next team."

"Team 8 passed.." - Kurenai began.

"Their task was to round me up and capture me. They failed at that objective but since they worked together they passed" - she finished saying

"Team 10.."

"Team 10 passed. Their teamwork was excellent so that is an Ok in my book." - the hokage son Asuma said.

"And the last team." - the hokage said looking at the figure hidden behind all those jounins.

Now everyone was confused. They all thought they were the only sensei's. Everyone turning their heads to the back were met with a surprised.

There was the strongest sannin. Jiraiya.

"What. So you're going to teach some genins again eh Jiraiya-sama." - Asuma said with a smirk.

"Team 12. Passed. They were already have passed since before the academy exams.." - he said with slight smile.

'What. Who would that be. Not sasuke he is with kakashi.' - thought Kurenai.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are those students." - Kakashi asked with slight annoyance.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and Amy Uchiha.." this surprised everyone. Naruto was the deadlast and he manage to pass to be a genin before the graduation exams.

"Mind explaining Hokage-sama."

Taking a puff of tobacco on the pipe the hokage began his explanation. "Roughly 7 Years ago Naruto told me he was going to take his training seriously. And since that period he has managed to outrun jounin, chunins, and even some anbus. He painted the hokage wall in broad day light in his eye sore suit. Can you tell me any other ninja that can do that?" - he said with slight pride in his chest. No academy student of age 9 has managed to out run anbu.

Everyone was speechless, an academy student to do outrun an anbu who is an elite is just short of a miracle.

"Continue Jiraiya.."

"The test was to go all out on me. They of course managed to not to do so, since they umm.. managed to knock me out." - saying the last part in like an almost whisper voice.

Kakashi using his chakra to hear the last part he said, "what Jiraiya I couldn't hear the last part." Now Kakashi had a slight U shaped eye.

"Enough kakashi. This meeting comes to an end." - Hiruzen said. Saving Jiraiya from some humiliation at the same time.

*Week Later*

It has been a week since all the teams were made, and they all been doing D-rank missions and training. Some were happy (Shikamaru, and Chouji), others were rather irritated. (You know who)

"Kakashi sensei when will we get a real mission. All this chores are not for ninjas." - Sakura said with a rather painful screech.

"Ma ma.." - Kakashi started with a an eye smile.

"You have been only a genin for a week. You are not prepared for a mission yet. Now let's go to the mission hall for another D-rank."

Team 7 made their way to the mission hall they noticed team 12 inside talking to the hokage.

"Tch, the dobe is here. Go back to the academy deadlast." - sasuke said with a cocky smirk. Seeing as sasuke only wanted to annoyed him he did the best thing to deal with this, ignore him.

Seeing as the insult didn't get thru naruto sasuke went back to brooding on how to kill itachi.

*Two Months Later*

The past two months Jiraiya has trained his two little genin like how he did on his last apprentice, Minato. Every morning he would make them do 10 laps around a lake in their training field. Now that may seem a small amount of time running, but the area was as big as the whole Hyuga compound.

After the jog he made them spar with each other and then against himself. And then practice their jutsus.

About a month ago he made them take their chakra affinity test.

"Ok huddle up, do you know what this is.." - showing them what looks like a small rectangular piece of paper. Naruto made no reaction.

"Yes, it's to test your chakra affinity." - Amy said with a smirk.

"Correct, now then if you add chakra to this it will react five different ways. If it cuts it's wind chakra, if it burns you have fire chakra, if it crumbles up into a ball then it's lighting, if it turns to dust then earth chakra, and if it turns wet then it's suiton. Got it." - Jiraiya explained.

Amy went first, and her results were surprising. Sliced in half and it set to fire.

"Huh, so you have two affinities. Wind and fire, an explosive combination. Your turn naruto."

As naruto was adding chakra the paper was set on fire from black flames. Now this surprised jiraiya, no one had an affinity for fire that strong not even Madara himself.

"It seems you have a powerful affinity towards fire. The strongest I have ever seen, even stronger than Madara himself..."

This surprised Amy, having the affinity towards fire that strong.

'Huh, amaterasu flames' - Naruto thought with happiness.

*Flash back*

"Naruto, do you know why the sharingan is considered the strongest doujutsu" - Naruto godfather asked.

"Because it can copy jutsu" - came a response from naruto.

"You're correct, but that is not the whole reason. The sharingan can copy ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. But their is a second level to it called manqekyou sharingan..."

Now this left Naruto with a puzzled face. 'Another level.' He thought with amazement.

"The manqekyou has 3 powers, amaterasu, tsukiyomi, and susanoo. Now I won't explain what they do, you will have to figure it out by your self."

*Flash Back End*

Team 12 made their way towards the hokage tower to get a mission. Once inside they were greeted by Iruka and the Hokage.

"Team 12..." - Jiraiya began but was Interrupted by naruto.

"Before we began I would like to reveal something." - Naruto stated.

Naruto waited for everyone to get his attention, then he continued.

"before I reveal the secrete, would you mind sending your 6 anbu station here..."

Jiraiya and the hokage were surprised.

'So he is a sensor' - thought jiraiya.

'There were anbu here' - Amy thought.

Flaring his chakra the 6 anbu left by a shunshin.

"Ok Naruto they are gone."

Making two hand signs then slamming his hand on the floor Kanji formed.

"I set a barrier so no one could hear us. Also I would like for all of you to swear on secrecy to what I am going to say."

All of the ninjas present did as they were asked. Seeing as they did what be told them he began his secret.

"As you could tell by my looks I am the son of the fourth Hokage..."

This shocked Amy and iruka for knowing that he was related to a hokage.

"When I was 7 Years old I awaken something that confused me..."

Closing his eyes and opening then slowly for a dramatic momment he went to reveal 2 per of red eyes with 3 commas going around the black pupil. The sharingan.

"N-Naruto you're an Uchiha" - Amy asked.

Everyone else had the same question on their head but waited for naruto to explaine.

"Yes I am. I'm not sure from which part of my family. Also Amy I am the host of the kyuubi."

Getting a surprised look from her he ended the conversation with them. Seeing as Naruto finished the conversation jiraiya did as he was planed to do.

Knock Knock

"Come in" - Replied the hokage.

"You called us in Hokage-sama" - Kakashi said with his same old eye smile.

"Ah yes, Jiraiya has some buisness to take care off so team 12 will join you"

"Hai, team 12 meet me in the north entrance in 1 hour."

*North Entrance 1 hour later*

"Ugh where's Kakashi sensei" - Sakura yelled.

"Yo" - Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Today we will have team 12 joining us" - he said as Naruto and Amy appeared behind him in a shunshin.

"Hn"- sasuke said.

" Now lets get started"...

Team 12 and team 7 made there way towards the land of waves. The sun shined brightly, every single tree making a shadow.

'A puddle, heh so it's them.' - thought naruto.

As the shinobi were walking two shinobi came and chained kakashi with their chains connected.

*splat*

"Looks like we got the leader" - one shinobi said to the other shinobi.

"You're right brother.."

Seeing as their sensei was killed sakura screamed, scared.

"Team 7 protocol 1" - screamed out Amy.

Team 7 having heard their orders jumped in a triangle formation. Sasuke getting his kunai ready looked at the shinobi that attacked.

"So you joined Iwagukare eh" - said the blond ninja from team 12.

"Yea so?" - questioned one of the iwa ninja.

" I see..."

"Amy serve as back up, I got this" - finishing his sentence he sprinted towards the Iwa shinobi.

in response to the sudden action of Naruto they both set their hand on the ram sign and two bombs blew up on the area naruto was.

Seeing as Naruto blew up team 7 got in a shocked mood. Sakura being the worst. Screaming at not being killed.

"Tch.." - came a voice from the dust cloud. "You really believe that explosion will be enough"

"What.." - Sakura said cluelessly.

Seeing as the iwa ninjas were shocked naruto grabbed one of the thought throat and shoved a knife on his heart.

"Brother? BROTHER!" - screamed.

In a fit of rage he reached for a knife only to be knocked out by kakashi.

"Naruto that's enough" - he scorned. Looking at Tazuna he then said with a serious voice, "we will have a talk about this.

I'm sorry for the long update, but i had finals to do to finish my high school year. But I promise i will updat sooner.


	4. The Change

The Konoha shinobi ninjas were seen walking towards wave, even tho the mission was now considered a B-rank mission now.

*Flashback*

"Tazuna explain now" - Kakashi said with a serious face.

Doing a 'sigh' sound he began, " I am building a bridge because of Gatto's involvement on Wave.."

Hearing Gatto's name spiked kakashi interest. He was considered to be the third richest human being in the Elemental Country.

"He has enslaved woman as prostitutes, taken men as slaves and driving all the resources to his own pocket." - he said with a teary face.

"Help me, help us. With out you ninjas Wave will be ruined"

The first person to talk was Naruto. "Helping Wave is the current best option. More resources can be towards Konoha. Any other country try can take this land as theirs." - Naruto said while walking to the side of Tazuna.

Hearing Naruto's word he instantly got a teary face thanking them.

"Do all of you agree?" - Kakashi asked to the rest of the team. Getting nods from all of them, and a shaky nod from Sakura he agreed to continue the mission

-Time Skip 2 Hours-

_Ruffle_, slink. Two kunais were thrown by sai revealing a dead white rabbit. Why Sakura was yelling at sai for killing an innocent rabbit, kakashi thoughts were on why a white rabbit was here during summer.

"Get down!" - Kakashi said with urgency on his voice.

Everyone except Naruto got down on the floor. As soon as they got down a sword was slinged through Naruto. The attack just went right thru. No harm was done to him.

"Judging by the size of the sword you are Zabuza. One of the former mist Sever Swordsman. " - Naruto said with a calculative look.

"Smart brat eh." - Zabuza said shunshin to his sword.

"Lets all make a deal, you hand the old guy to me and all of you get to live?" - he asked smiling showing his sharp tooths.

"Konoha protocol, don't deal with enemies" - said kakashi while taking out a kunai.

"We got company.." - as soon as those words left Naruto Itachi showed up. His coat flapping as if a big gust of Wind was present.

"ITAAACHI!" - Sasuke screamed while charging to him with a kunai in his hand.

S before the kunai was going to hit itachi, he grabbed sasuke hand and threw him towards a tree knocking him out.

'Shit itachi and Zabuza. I can take Zabuza but itachi is out of my league, unless I used that' - Kakashi thought with a neutral face.

"Kakashi, I'll take itachi." - Naruto said jumping towards a clearing being followed by Itachi.

"Team, Manji formation" - he said while looking at Zabuza

"I got no time to waist.."

*With Naruto*

'If I fight itachi I will have to reveal my full power. I can't have that happen.' - he thought landing in a clearing.

"So Naruto-kun what made you come this far" - Itachi said with a poker face, with his hands on the side.

Looking at him calmly he began telling his reason, " Fighting you means i have to reveal my full extent of my power."

Hearing his words did not change his expression at all. Both ninjas were staring at each others eyes, waiting for one to make a move.

**Katon: Great Fire Ball**

A big fire ball came from both Itachi and Naruto, the fireballs clashing for a couple seconds.

_Boom_

The two fireballs exploded blowing itachi and Naruto. Both ninjas making a back flip landing on their feet.

'His fire control is on a different level. - Itachi thought. 'Well then, lets try a different tactic.'

Using an advance form of shunshin, itachi began circulating around Naruto. Quickly shunshin towards Naruto back he went in for a punch in the back of his neck. Sensing Itachi behind his back Naruto used Kamuii.

'What? It's like _his_ power' - he thought as his punch went thru Naruto as if he was a simple bushin.

"My turn" - Naruto whisper, pumping chakra to his legs he grabbed itachi by his neck and slammed him to the ground making a human like creator.

- poof -

To naruto surprise Itachi was just a clone.

'A clone?'

"You managed to defeat my clone. You're stronger than I thought Naruto-kun" - Itachi said coming from the woods surrounding the battle field.

"I see. So you were watching me how I fight. Smart" - Naruto said with a chuckle.

## Kakashi Fight ##

"Your brat is as good as dead kakashi. Itachi may have been strong when he left Konoha, but now he is on an a different level" - Zabuza said holding his sword by his shoulders.

'Stay alive Naruto' - he thought. "Taking account from what you said that means I got no time to waste" - he said while lifting his headband to reveal a mature sharingan.

"Oh ho, the sharingan so soon kakashi, unfortunately I fought itachi before so I know how to deal with it." Laughed Zabuza.

**Water style: Hidden in mist jutsu**

The mist started to thicken, it was so thick the visibility was only just a few feet. This turned really bad, Zabuza is a master in the art of silent killing.

"Haha" - Zabuza laughed could be heard in a 360 degree, no way to pinpoint his actual location.

'Taking out kakashi first is the best option, and the rest are just simple killing' - he thought, he used a silent shunshin. Landing behind kakashi he came in to slash him in half. Sensing Zabuza was behind him he twisted his body to the left Dodging the string and took out a kunai and stabbed Zabuza in the chest.

_Splash_

Turns out it was a water bushin. Jumping back a couple of meters he then began searching for Zabuza again.

3 kunais were making their way toward kakashi. Noticing them from the sound they were making he dodges them then starts a jutsu.

**Wind style: Great Wind Gust**

Releasing a gust of wind the mist starts dispersing and the visibility got clear.

"Tch, now you're getting serious" - Zabuza said. Wind users are always the problem against him.

Looking at his team he saw Sakura and tazuna shaking from the killing intent Zabuza was producing. Both not being introduced to it. The last two ninja were not showing any signs of fear, one of them being sasuke was past out, and Sai being a ninja from the private force from Danzo.

Zabuza standing looking at kakashi with a grin he started doing hand signs for a jutsu no one knew even Kakashi.

Before he even finish the half of the 15 hand sign a figure appeared and punch Zabuza in the stomach sending him sliding.

"Revealing another jutsu to a ninja that has a sharingan" - The figure said.

"The Tsuchikage needs us."

"He I see" - Zabuza said picking his sword from the ground.

"Kakashi our fight has ended"

Both Iwa ninjas left with a quick shunshin.

## Naruto Fight##

"Judging from the cloak you are from akatsuki..."

Now that made Itachi eyes wide. 'He knows about akatsuki'

"Who told you that Naruto-kun"

Ignoring that question Naruto now noticed a circle with an upside down triangle in the middle of itachi cloak.

"It seems like I need to take you serious. Seeing as you are stronger from the reports" - finishing his statement he took out a sword. It had a black handle with what looks like a rinnegan design on the tip of the blade.

## Flash Back ##

"You have mastered the Uchihas taijutsu style. Now I will be teaching you kenjutsu" - naruto grandfather said. Walking to room he placed his hand on the tori sign and block started elevating from the middle.

Pulling out a sword (similar to sasuke sword in shippuden) he then handed it to Naruto.

"This used to be your grandfather sword. It's yours now Naruto."

## Flash Back Over ##

This sword is special. it had no name since it was sentinel, and hated names. It was a tool to kill. Shunshin towards Itachi back he went to decapitate him. Itachi dodge the strike and kicked naruto in his stomach causing him to slam against a tree. _Poof. _Naruto ended up being a tree log.

Walking out of the shadow of the tree Naruto started doing his strongest fire ninjutsu.

**Katon: Dragon Claw Penetration**

A fire claw started forming in naruto right hand. The fire was so hot it was scorching the land around Naruto. Now you may ask how Naruto is not being burned.

He covered his whole body with chakra to prevent any burns.

Sprinting towards Itachi he did not noticed a third figure creating a water jutsu.

**Suiton: Water Ball Dragon**

A water dragon was traveling by Naruto side when it slammed on him.

"I see you're in a bunch Itachi" - a deep voice said.

Naruto looked up to see Kisame. A blue tall ninja. He was wearing the same cloak as itachi, but had a sword bandage almost as big as him.

"Two S-rank missing ninjas in front of me." - Naruto stated with no facial reaction.

"Itachi leader-sama wants us back." - Kisame said looking at itachi.

"So number 7 is caught"

'They are collecting the bijus now?' - Naruto thought with no facial reaction, but on the inside confused. They were suppose to start in 4 more years.

"This fight is postponed. I'll be back Naruto-kun" - Itachi said walking away with kisame.

## With Itachi ##

"The brat, how strong is he" - Kisame asked with the same grin he always have.

Itachi kept staring at the same tree. "He will be a perfect candidate for the plan".

## Hokage Office ##

Hiruzen the third Hokage was walking in a slow pace inside some what seems like tunnels that were carved to perfection with supporting beams of wood.

At the end of the tunnel he was met with two Anbu with black mask with a design of an upside down white cross.**Letting the leader of the village inside the room.

Everyone in the room stranded up showing respect to him. The room being a perfect rectangle large enough to fit a large amount of ninja.

Standing there was Jiraiya the toad sage. Tsunade the healer. Shukaku leader of the Nara clan. Dragon, leader of the Anbu. And the last person, Dai leader of Isugaka black ops force.

Once Hiruzen sat down the whole area got tense.

"Jiraiya your report" - the aged leader said with a serious face.

Standing up he looked at Hiruzen and began his findings, " My report 13 years ago I reported that Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri started having secret talks. The talks were about starting one big alliance. 12 years ago the alliance were finalize, taking account into the sudden formation of the 3 Elemental Country's we formed Isugaka. 11 years ago they began building up their forces. 5 years ago Suna joined, and numerous other smaller country's. Last month my spy getting killed in the process figure out their goal."

Everyone started looking seriously at Jiraiya. They all already knew that information, they just don't know why Jiraiya said it again.

"The destruction of Konoha" - finishing the last part killing the suspense that was being build up during his report.

Finishing that sentence everyone open their eyes in shock. They began Isugaka for the possibly that they will attack Konoha.

"The destruction of Konoha huh" - Dai began with a smirk appearing on his face. Everyone's eyes turned to him.

"Do you know how many forces they have?"

"I'm not sure, but my spy guessed that they have over 100,000"

"T-That many" - Tsunade said obviously shocked by the numbers.

"I see" - the hokage said lighting up his tobacco on the pipe.

"So a fourth shinobi war is on the future"

"Yes it appears so" - Shukaku said. Usually he would of been trying to sleep, but in this case he needed to be awake for this meeting.

"We got 2 hours to plan, after that we will pick up again tomorrow" - the Hokage said unsealing a big scroll from his right hand.

## Team 12 and Team 7 ##

The departure of Zabuza meant that kakashi can now help Naruto with his fight, but to his surprise he saw a black swirl appearing in front of him revealing Naruto with no damage at all.

Seeing as Naruto had no injuries meant either two one of the two things. One he fought itachi with just clones, or he just had a talk with him.

"What happen with your fight Naruto" - he began.

"I used clones to fight him, but another missing-nin came an disrupted the fight ending ending the fight prematurely" - he replied.

## One week later ##

Through this week no ninja attacked the team. Only on the day the bridge was going to be finished Gato decided to blindly attack them with 500 armed. 500 armed civilians were no problem to Kakashi and his team, since they were not trained In the art of shinobi.

With the moral support from Naruto they as in the people of Wave decided to name the bridge "The Great Naruto Bridge".

## Two days later ##

"Team, head home I'll give the report to Hokage-sama" - Kakashi told to team 7 and 12.

Seeing as they were off sakura began asking Sasuke for a date.

"Sasuke-kun will you go on a date" - Sakura asked with her hands on her face making some heart shaped eyes.

"No" - was his simple response and walked away with his hands on his pocket.

## Hokage Office ##

"So Iwa is now getting missing-nin to join there village" - the hokage thought. This was getting worse and worse.

"Hai Hokage-sama, also Itachi seem to he affiliated with Iwa to"

This got a surprised look from the hokage. Itachi used to be an Anbu captain, he knew every single defense and attack plans.

" Kakashi I want you to inform the head of the surveillance Corp to initiate "rebirth" - Hiruzen said sternly.

Getting a shocked face he then nod his head and left with shunshin.

'Konoha is now ready for the fourth war. This time we will decimate all of their countries' - Hiruzen thought with anger.

"Hawk bring Naruto Uzumaki, and Amy Uchiha"

Getting his orders he left without a word being said.

## With Naruto ##

After Kakashi dispatched them, Amy and Naruto decided to go eat at Ichiraku.

"You've been coming here since you were eight Naruto" - Amy asked with surprised.

"Yes, they did not treat me like dirt at all. And they treated me fairly. Plus ramen is my second favorite food to eat" - Naruto replied with a big smile looking at the ramen.

As the ramen was going to be placed an anbu appeared.

"Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san. Hokage needs you in his office right now" - Hawk replied.

Looking at the ramen sadly he agreed and placed his hand on Amy shoulder while he used Kamuii to disappear.

## Hokage Office ##

Naruto and Amy appeared in his office and we're greeted with the hokage facing towards the window.

"Hokage-sama you called for us" - Naruto said.

Turning to face Naruto and Amy he showed not the old friendly hokage, but the God of shinobi side. Flaring his chakra which made naruto and Amy tense up and four anbu leave the office.

'What is going on' - Amy thought getting scared from the sudden flare of the hokage chakra.

'His strength has not diminished over the years.' - Naruto thought.

Sliding his left sleeve revealing a tattoo he unsealed a scroll. Opening it up it revealed the words "barrier" in kanji. Adding chakra to it the office glowed a bright yellow then disperse.

"Place your hands on the kanji" - Hiruzen said.

Doing as they were told they placed their hands on the kanji.

"Now add chakra"

Adding chakra made the words spread into their left hand and disappeared.

'That's a level 9 seal.' - Naruto thought. The scale fuin users use was based of on a scale from one to ten. Ten being a master.

"Do any of you know what this seal did?" - Hiruzen asked.

"Yes, the purpose of the seal is to keep the information they were told a secret. No one besides a level nine or over can break this seal." - Naruto replied.

"Ah so you know seals"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"Do any of you know what Isugaka is" - the hokage asked looking at both Naruto and Amy.

Getting a nod for no from both of them he began to explain.

"Isugaka is a force of elite ninjas only to listen to me and five other members" - Hiruzen explained.

"Isugaka? I've never heard of any konoha Corp named like that" - Amy said flatly.

"You're right, this force is the first responders to the upcoming war" - he replied looking at Amy.

"W-War?" - she asked.

Studying both Naruto and Amy reaction he noticed naruto didn't even flinch.

"Naruto you know about the upcoming war?- Hiruzen asked.

Looking at him he calmly replied, "No, but I did have clues that something big is happening. Missing-nin like Zabuza, kisame, and itachi had the same insignia"

" I see. Now to get to the point. I want to offer you both to join Isugaka." - he said

Amy was the first to break the silence after 5 minutes, " I will accept the offer Hokage-sama"

"What about you naruto"- Hiruzen asked.

" I accept . "

"Your training will begin now..."

## Mikusaya island##

A ninja standing there lightly breathing. His chest going large. Lifting his hands he placed his hands in the ram sign, then a great chakra blast came.

"ROOAAAAR..."

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

****: The upside down cross has nothing to do with religion. I just had no other sign to put on the mask. So if you can give me any ideas of what kind of sign I should put I would gladly accept.**

**This chapter took longer to type mostly because I had finals. Yaay I'm graduation. Yes I finished my last year of 12th grade.**

**I'm still deciding if Sasuke should be good or not.**

**Thank you Cesar is out...**


End file.
